ravenfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Archipelago (Beta 6)
in the first EA1.]] The Archipelago (Preview) is one of the two new maps released in EA1. It consists of a small island with an outpost and an aircraft carrier anchored just off the shore. Characteristics Archipelago (Preview) has the fewest capture points compared to other maps, having just three while most others have at least five. What also sets Archipelago (Preview) apart from the other maps is the significant imbalance between the Eagles and the Ravens, with one team starting with two out of three capture points under their control (Carrier and Outpost). This often results in very short, one-sided battles with the team controlling those capture points winning most of the time. Points of interest Archepelago (Preview) has three capture points: Carrier, Hangar Room, and Outpost. Carrier Carrier is one of two capture points found on the aircraft carrier, the other being Hangar Room. It serves as one of the two main bases of the advantaged team, the other being Outpost. It consists of the upper and rear half of the aircraft carrier, including the flight deck and the superstructure. Two Westland Wyverns spawn on the rear end of the flight deck. Two AA guns mounted on either of the aircraft carrier's rear corners provide defense against enemy aircraft, and can be accessed by a stairway on the rear left side of the ship. The AA gun on the left side can be used to fire on enemies on the beach, though anyone operating the turret is subject to enemy fire coming back at them. Furthermore, another set of corridors leading from the stairway leads down to a dock in the bottom of the ship, where two Boats spawn. Hangar Room The Hangar Room consists of the lower and front half of the aircraft carrier, consisting of the interior hangars beneath the flight deck. It serves as the main base for the disadvantaged team. Non-controllable parked Wyverns and service equipment litter the area, providing plenty of cover from enemy fire as well as making for intense close-quarters combat. A corridor and stairway at the front of the ship leads to an AA gun mounted on the right side. Near the middle of the ship is a stairway leading outside and up to the flight deck. Outpost The Outpost serves as another main base of the advantaged team. It consists of a small two-story house surrounded by HESCO walls, metal fences, sandbags, and anti-tank barricades, all of which rests on a small desert island. Two Wyverns spawn by the house; however, taking off is difficult due to the runway being cut short by the steep hills. The southwestern beach is littered with anti-tank barricades, and is also guarded by an HMG turret covered with sandbags. The Carrier is just within the HMG's range, so any players/bots standing on the rear of the Carrier's flight deck are likely to be shot by it. However, the HMG's fire suffers considerable bullet drop from the long range. The heavy fortifications on this side of the island makes it difficult to carry out amphibious attacks on the outpost. The southern cove spawns two Boats. Unlike the beach, it is less heavily fortified. This makes it ideal for carrying out sneak attacks on the outpost. Patriot Up until the release of EA2, Archipelago (Preview) spawned the Patriot as a secret weapon. It was found on the second ledge from the top of the aircraft carrier's superstructure. The only way it could be reached was by flying a Wyvern over the superstructure, jumping out and landing on top of it, then climbing down to the ledge. This was a very difficult stunt to pull without crashing into the antennae or missing the jump, as well as falling off and missing the ledge, unless slow motion was being used which brings more reaction time. Removal After being in the game for quite a while Archipelago final was released. This map was renamed Archipelago (OLD). A few updates later it was removed for unknown reasons. Some players disliked the change since they liked the map, while others said the map was bland and the change was good. Category:Maps & Places